IM Drama
by lilluvrkenzi
Summary: A story with IMs. Characters in my story..DRAMA. Drama in my story..CRAZY. What will happen between the gang?
1. REGINA!

IM CHATS

IM NAMES:

A-LIST SORORITY:

BeachBunny335-Regina

ImThere4Ya-Gretchen

HUH333-Karen

LUVtheLIONS-Cady

JOX SORORITY:

ShoottheHoops-Aaron

1stBaseBoy-Bradley

SpikeThemDown-Chase

Cady and Aaron are going out.

Bradley likes Gretchen but is too chicken to ask her out.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).

Karen is loving being single.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

* * *

_BeachBunny335 has just logged in  
_

_ShoottheHoops has just logged in  
_

BeachBunny335: Hey baby. What is up?

ShoottheHoops: Umm...nothing much just doing my homework. What about you?

BeachBunny335: Well I'm talking to the best guy ever!Does that count?

ShoottheHoops: I'm not going out with you again, Regina. I love Cady.

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged in  
_

BeachBunny335: I love you too, sweetie.

LUVtheLIONS: Umm what is that about Aaron? You're two-timing me!?

ShoottheHoops: No, baby, no I would never do that. I love you.

BeachBunny335: Aww I love you too.

LUVtheLIONS: Fine. Be with her, if that is what you want.

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged off_

ShoottheHoops: REGINA!!Why did you do that?I love Cady but now she hates me.

_HUH333 has just logged in_

_SpikeThemDown has just logged in  
_

SpikeThemDown: Hey guys!What did I miss?

HUH333: Dus any one have the ansers to number too on page for??

ShoottheHoops: Umm...no...but, Chase, Cady just broke up with me because Regina (right when Cady got on) told me she loved me just to make her mad. :'(

SpikeThemDown: That is just like you, Regina. Why did you do that?

HUH333: Wat??

_BeachBunny335 has just logged off_

_HUH333 has just logged off  
_

_ImThere4Ya has just logged on_

ImThere4Ya: Hey guys!What is up?

SpikeThemDown: Nothing much.

ShoottheHoops: Cady broke up with me.

ImThere4Ya: Why? She loves you...well at least she did.

SpikeThemDown: REGINA!

ShoottheHoops: Regina.

ImThere4Ya: Oh. I'll try and talk to Cady. I'm sure I know exactly what Regina did. She has been planning this for weeks.

_1stBaseBoy has just logged in  
_

SpikeThemDown: Hey dude.

ImThere4Ya: Hey.

ShoottheHoops: Hola. Did you win your game today?

1stBaseBoy: Yup. 20 to 11. It was an awesome game.

ImThere4Ya: Hey you guys wanna come over and watch Disturbia with me?

ShoottheHoops: Can't I have homework. Sorry.

SpikeThemDown: Sure I'll be over in a few.

1stBaseBoy: Umm later I'll come but not right now.

ImThere4ya: KK.

ShoottheHoops: I gotta go. Bye!

_ShoottheHoops has just logged off  
_

1stBaseBoy: Hey Gretchen...I have to ask you something.

ImThere4Ya: Yea?

SpikeThemDown: I'll leave you two alone.

_SpikeThemDown has just logged off_

1stBaseBoy: Will you go out with me?

ImThere4Ya: Really? I thought you would never ask!Yes!!

1stBaseBoy: Great. I'll see you tonight.

ImThere4Ya: Yea. Okay. Bye, honey...:)

_Im There4Ya has just logged off  
_

_1stBaseBoy has just logged off_

* * *

Please comment this chapter and tell me what you think.


	2. What?

IM CHATS

* * *

IM NAMES:

A-LIST SORORITY:

BeachBunny335-Regina

ImThere4Ya-Gretchen

HUH333-Karen

LUVtheLIONS-Cady

JOX SORORITY:

ShoottheHoops-Aaron

1stBaseBoy-Bradley

SpikeThemDown-Chase

Cady and Aaron just broke up because of Regina.

Bradley likes Gretchen and the other way around.Now they are going out.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).

Karen is loving being single.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

* * *

_ShoottheHoops has just logged in_

_ImThere4Ya has just logged in_

ImThere4Ya: Hey Aaron. I have a plan to get Cady back.

ShoottheHoops: TELL ME!!

ImThere4Ya: I'll tell her to get on soon. But she will log in and then we will be talking. You will say how much you love her and you don't love Regina.

ShoottheHoops: Okay!!

ImThere4Ya: Okay Let me call her.

_HUH333 has just logged in_

HUH333: Hey guys. I called Cati. She is realy upset at you, Aaron.

ShoottheHoops: I know. I have a plan so come back on in about 15 minutes.

HUH333: Okay. Oh and I have a favur to ask you. Can you find me a boifriend?

ShoottheHoops: Yea just get off now.

_HUH333 has just logged off_

ImThere4Ya: Got her!She says okay and she will be on in 1 minute.

ShoottheHoops: Okay lets start talking about it now.

ImThere4Ya: Okay. So why do you like Cady and not Regina?

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged on_

ShoottheHoops: Well Cady is so natural and she loves everyone and everything. She isn't afraid of breaking a nail by playing bball. She is soooo beautiful (and not

plastic) even without alot of makeup. She cares about the animals and world and how we treat it. And Regina is sooo hating and doesnt like anyone who gets in their

way. She cares about herself and hates sports. 1 word to describe her is PLASTIC!She treats the world like its a garbage can!I hate her!

LUVtheLIONS: Hey Gretch. Sorry to take so long. Wassup?

ShoottheHoops: Hey Cad. Umm did you hear what I said?

_ImThere4Ya has just logged off_

_BeachBunny335 has just logged on_

LUVtheLIONS: Yea but how can I believe you?? All you do is talk about that that UGH!!

BeachBunny335: Hey Cutie Pie!!3

ShoottheHoops: Fine I'll prove it to you. Cady I love you! Regina, what ever you thought we had..well its gone and over with.

BeachBunny335: What!? You like that nature freak over me?! Good bye!

_BeachBunny 335 has just logged off_

LUVtheLIONS: I'm sorry I overreacted. Will you forgive me?

ShoottheHoops: Of course, honey.

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged off_

_ShoottheHoops has just logged off_

* * *

Hey!!Thanks for reading on. Please comment and review my story so I can improve!!


	3. I WANT YOU!

IM Drama

* * *

IM NAMES:

A-LIST SORORITY:

BeachBunny335-Regina

ImThere4Ya-Gretchen

HUH333-Karen

LUVtheLIONS-Cady

JOX SORORITY:

ShoottheHoops-Aaron

1stBaseBoy-Bradley

SpikeThemDown-Chase

TOUCHDOWN-Jordan

NewGirl2121-Maranda

Cady and Aaron are back together.

Bradley likes Gretchen and the other way around.Now they are going out.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).

Karen is hating being single.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

* * *

_ShoottheHoops has just logged on_

_HUH333 has just logged on_

_NewGirl2121 has just logged on_

HUH333: Aaron!!

ShoottheHoops: What??

NewGirl2121: Hey guys! What is Chasey's IM name??

HUH333: Were is my boifreind you promisd me?

ShoottheHoops: Umm...He is ummm...well he is at football practice.

NewGirl2121: Hello??

HUH333: Hold your horsis Miranda!! Wat is his name??

ShoottheHoops: His name is...Jordan!!

NewGirl2121: HEY!!

HUH333: Oh he is hawt!! Isnt he the mane plaer??

NewGirl2121: Aaron...what is Chase's IM name?

_SpikeThemDown has just logged on_

ShoottheHoops: Yes and SpikeThemDown.

SpikeThemDown: What about me??

NewGirl2121: Hey its me!!I got an AIM.

ShoottheHoops: Karen come over to my house in 30 minutes. Jordan will be here.

HUH333: Ok.

_ShoottheHoops has just logged off_

SpikeThemDown: That is great!!Now we can talk more!!I love you.

HUH333: EW.

_HUH333 has just logged off_

NewGirl2121: Haha!!I love you too.

_1stBaseBoy has just logged on_

1stBaseBoy: Hey Homies!!

NewGirl2121: Hey Brad.

SpikeThemDown: Hey Dude.

1stBaseBoy: Hi??Who are you NewGirl2121??

NewGirl2121: Maranda.

SpikeThemDown: Its Maranda.

SpikeThemDown: Hey gotta go. Byes!

_SpikeThemDown has just logged off_

NewGirl2121: Gosh I thought he would never leave.

1stBaseBoy: What??Why?

NewGirl2121: Well because I wanna be with you. Alone.

_ImThere4Ya has just logged on_

1stBaseBoy: Umm what?You are goin out with my main-man Chase!

NewGirl2121: Who cares about him!!I WANT YOU!!

ImThere4Ya: I think I came in on a wrong time. :'(. Bye.

_ImThere4Ya has just logged off_

1stBaseBoy: Look! You just made my love hate me.

NewGirl2121: Good. Now I have you to myself. Bye.

_NewGirl2121 has just logged off_

_ShoottheHoops has just logged on_

ShoottheHoops: Hey!!:)!!

1stBaseBoy: Why are you so smiley??

ShoottheHoops: Well me and Cad got back together. I love her. I really do.

1stBaseBoy: So you would never cheat on her?

ShoottheHoops: Umm no!!Why do you ask?

1stBaseBoy: Well Chase told Maranda that he loved her and she said the same back. But when he just got off she was well more than flirting with me. I gotta go. Call me.

_1stBaseBoy has just logged off_

_ShoottheHoops has just logged off_

* * *

Thanks!Comment and read on!


	4. Lyer Lyer Pants on Fire!

IM Drama

The phone number on here is NOT Aaron's real cell phone number.

Please do not call.

* * *

IM NAMES:

A-LIST SORORITY:

BeachBunny335-Regina

ImThere4Ya-Gretchen

HUH333-Karen

LUVtheLIONS-Cady

JOX SORORITY:

ShoottheHoops-Aaron

1stBaseBoy-Bradley

SpikeThemDown-Chase

TOUCHDOWN-Jordan

NewGirl2121-Maranda

Cady and Aaron are back together.

Bradley likes Gretchen and the other way around.Gretch walked in on a bad IM and is upset.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).But she doesnt like him anymore.

Karen is hating being single.She likes Jordan.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

* * *

_TOUCHDOWN has just logged on_

_HUH333 has just logged on_

_BeachBunny335 has just logged on_

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged on_

TOUCHDOWN: Hey.

BeachBunny335: Hey Jo.

HUH333: Hi. :)

LUVtheLIONS: Hello. Does anyone have Aaron's new cell phone number?

BeachBunny335: Yea. Wait he didn't give it to you?

HUH333: 909-224-2618

LUVtheLIONS: Thanks. And nope.

TOUCHDOWN: Hey. Cady and Reg can you guys come back on in 5 minutes?

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged off_

_BeachBunny335 has just logged off_

HUH333: Why did you do tht?

TOUCHDOWN: Because I wanna be alone with you.

HUH333: Butt we are not even gong out.

TOUCHDOWN: Okay. Will you go out with me, Karen?

HUH333: Yes!!

TOUCHDOWN: Okay well I got to go eat dinner. Bye.

_TOUCHDOWN has just logged off_

HUH333: Okay.

_1stBaseBoy has just logged on_

_ShoottheHoops has just logged on  
_

_HUH333 has just logged off_

_SpikeThemDown has just logged on_

ShoottheHoops: Hey Brad should we tell him?

1stBaseBoy: Yea

SpikeThemDown: Tell who what?

ShoottheHoops: Tell you that...

1stBaseBoy: That...well Maranda is well cheating on you. Not by going out with this other guy but flirting and well more than flirting with him.

SpikeThemDown: What?That isn't true? She told me she loves me. Who is this guy?

ShoottheHoops: Him

1stBaseBoy: Me...Look dude:

_SpikeThemDown has just logged off_

NewGirl2121: Gosh I thought he would never leave.

1stBaseBoy: What??Why?

NewGirl2121: Well because I wanna be with you. Alone.

_ImThere4Ya has just logged on_

1stBaseBoy: Umm what?You are goin out with my main-man Chase!

NewGirl2121: Who cares about him!!I WANT YOU!!

ImThere4Ya: I think I came in on a wrong time. :'(. Bye.

_ImThere4Ya has just logged off_

1stBaseBoy: Look! You just made my love hate me.

NewGirl2121: Good. Now I have you to myself. Bye.

_NewGirl2121 has just logged off_

SpikeThemDown: This can't be.

_NewGirl2121 has just logged on_

ShoottheHoops: Well it is.

NewGirl2121: Hey Baby. Hey Brad oh and hey Aaron.

SpikeThemDown: Do you love me?

1stBaseBoy: Hey. :

ShoottheHoops: Hi. :\

NewGirl2121: Yea. Why?

SpikeThemDown: Are you cheating on me?

NewGirl2121: No!Who told you that??

ShoottheHoops: You are lying!

1stBaseBoy: I told him that and it is true!You were majorly more than flirting with me yesterday!

NewGirl2121: No I am a good girl. I would never do that.

SpikeThemDown: Too much drama. Talk to you tomorrow baby. Bye.

_SpikeThemDown has just logged off_

1stBaseBoy: Me too. But not to you Maranda. Bye.

_1stBaseBoy has just logged off_

NewGirl2121: You believe me right, Arie?

ShoottheHoops: No. Stop lying!!

NewGirl2121: You just are jealous that me and Chasey have a love connection.

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged on_

ShoottheHoops: No because I love Cady.

LUVtheLIONS: I love you too. Oh crap! I gotta go.

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged off_

_BeachBunny335 has just logged on_

BeachBunny335: Hey.

NewGirl2121: Hey.

ShoottheHoops: Bye.

_ShoottheHoops has just logged off_

BeachBunny335: So how is your plan going?

NewGirl2121: Great. Well kinda. Can you help me some more? Ideas?

BeachBunny335: Yea. Well next time you see him come on and another guy is already on then say, "Hey. Why don't you come on over and watch a movie with me?I get sooo lonely. Chase isn't well comforting. Please??" and Chase will see it and BAM!!It will be over and you will be free.

NewGirl2121: Thanks. Oh and thanks for making my IM account. Bye!

BeachBunny335: Bye.

_NewGirl2121 has just logged off_

_BeachBunny335 has just logged off_

* * *

REVIEW!!


	5. The Gift

IM NAMES:

* * *

IM NAMES:

A-LIST SORORITY:

BeachBunny335-Regina

ImThere4Ya-Gretchen

HUH333-Karen

LUVtheLIONS-Cady

JOX SORORITY:

ShoottheHoops-Aaron

1stBaseBoy-Bradley

SpikeThemDown-Chase

TOUCHDOWN-Jordan

NewGirl2121-Maranda

Cady and Aaron are back together.

Bradley likes Gretchen and the other way around.Gretch walked in on a bad IM and is upset.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).But she is "more than flirting" with Aaron and Bradley.

Karen loves Jordan. They are now a thing.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

Regina and Maranda have a plan to help Maranda get out of her relationship.

* * *

Thanks sooo much to:

LiZ-RoX, Carissa Cullen XD, Nightcrawlerlover, and my personal bff zanessaunique for reviewing my story!!I will take them all into consideration!!

Please read my new story, I'm WHAT!?. It is about the Princess Diaries. Review and I'll return the favor!!

* * *

_ImThere4Ya has just logged on_

_LUVtheLIONS has just logged on_

LUVtheLIONS: Hey girlie. Are you okay?

ImThere4Ya: NO!! :'( I hate Bradley!! I hate him!! But I love him!!

LUVtheLIONS: Here I'll talk to him. I'm sure he was set up. Just don't break up with him, please. You two are adorable together!

ImThere4Ya: Okay well I'll be idle and you can get him on.

_ImThere4Ya has gone idle_

(On the other hand Cady calls Brad and tells him to get on AIM.)

_1stBaseBoy has just logged on_

1stBaseBoy: What do you want?

LUVtheLIONS: You know what I want. Is what you said true?

1stBaseBoy: What did I say?

LUVtheLIONS: The stuff you said to Maranda...

1stBaseBoy: Oh...no!!I love Gretchie. She is my life. Is she upset?

LUVtheLIONS: Ask her. Gretch...

_ImThere4Ya has logged back on_

ImThere4Ya: I cried myself to sleep. I didnt eat for 2 days waiting and waiting for you to call. Why?!

LUVtheLIONS: Ill see you tomorrow girlie.

_LUVtheLIONS has logged of_f

1stBaseBoy: I didnt know you were so upset. Im sorry baby. I really am. Let me make it up to you...please.

ImThere4Ya: Okay. But how?

1stBaseBoy: Tomorrow. Meet me at the batting cages. I have a special gift.

ImThere4Ya: Okay, Brad. I have to go. Bye!

1stBaseBoy: Okay. I love you..:)

ImThere4Ya: Aww..I love you too!!

_ImThere4Ya has logged off_

_1stBaseBoy has logged off_

* * *

Sorry, this one was only about Gretchen and Brad but the next one will be about everyone.


	6. Jake?

IM Drama

* * *

IM NAMES:

A-LIST SORORITY:

BeachBunny335-Regina

ImThere4Ya-Gretchen

HUH333-Karen

LUVtheLIONS-Cady

JOX SORORITY:

ShoottheHoops-Aaron

1stBaseBoy-Bradley

SpikeThemDown-Chase

TOUCHDOWN-Jordan

NewGirl2121-Maranda

Cady and Aaron are back together.

Bradley likes Gretchen and the other way around.

Cady helped Gretchen learn how much Bradley likes her after she walked in on a bad IM.

Bradley has a gift for Gretch.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).But she is "more than flirting" with Aaron and Bradley.

Karen loves Jordan. They are now a thing.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

Regina and Maranda have a plan to help Maranda get out of her relationship.

* * *

Hey Guys! This is one of my favorite stories I have written!!Glad you all like it! Review please for well hints on what is next. Please check out my new story called Your WHAT?!. It is for the Princess Diaries. Enjoy!Oh and half this story is NOT IM.

* * *

BeachBunny335 has logged on group chat

NewGirl2121 has logged on group chat with BeachBunny335

LUVtheLIONS has logged on group chat with NewGirl2121 and BeachBunny335

HUH333 has logged on group chat with LUVtheLIONS and NewGirl2121 and BeachBunny335

HUH333: HI!!

LUVtheLIONS: Hey. Where is Gretchen?

NewGirl2121: Hey babes. I have no clue.

BeachBunny335: She has a "date" to get ready for. Ill call her and tell her to get on.

(On the other hand Regina calls Gretchen and she gets on)

ImThere4Ya has logged on

ImThere4Ya: HELP!! I cant find something to wear. He is giving me a gift or something special and I NEED HELP WITH MYSELF!!

HUH333: Calm don. We will be rite over.

* * *

This is the guys' group chat

* * *

1stBaseBoy has logged on

TOUCHDOWN has logged on group chat with 1stBaseBoy

SpikeThemDown has logged on group chat with TOUCHDOWN and 1stBaseBoy

ShoottheHoops has logged on group chat with SpikeThemDown and TOUCHDOWN and 1stBaseBoy

TOUCHDOWN: Hi.

SpikeThemDown: Hey guys. Hey Brad how is your gift?

1stBaseBoy: Great! Beautiful! She will love it! Thanks for the extra money guys. I really owe you.

ShoottheHoops: NO! Trust me you dont. We should all just be there for each other. But I think for Valentines Day I have my special gift me and Cady are going to do.

TOUCHDOWN: Which is...

SpikeThemDown: A tatoo...

1stBaseBoy: That is crazier than me!!

ShoottheHoops: Hey!! It is but we are going to be there together. But Brad what are you wearing?

1stBaseBoy: Jeans and a Polo with...a undershirt.

TOUCHDOWN: Okay that is good. Dark jeans though, not light. We will talk to you tomorrow.

* * *

Okay now here is the non-IM part.

The girls are all at Gretchens mansion throwing clothes everywhere.

* * *

Gretchen: Oh my gosh. Should I be dressy or casual?

As Karen walks over to the mirror she trips and lands on something striped. Maranda runs over and says, "KAREN!!You are a total genius!This is perfect. Here Ill find some white shorts and flip flops." Cady walks over and finds some Hollister shorts. "These?" Regina walks over and says, "You have suckish flip-flops. Ill run home and get some of mine."

Regina drives home and gets some sandals for Gretch. Karen hands over all the clothes and Gretchen changes.

Gretchen walks out like a model. "So...how do I look?" Cady screams, "OH MY GOSH!!PERFECT!!" Regina says, "Ill do your hair!" and then Karen tells everyone, "Im doing her make up." Maranda had this look on her face that said it all, "No...Ill do it."

DING DONG!

Cady runs down stairs and opens the front door.

"Hi. Is Gretchen here?"

It was a strange voice. "Who are you?" said Cady.

"Im-"

"JAKE!" Gretchen interupted him.

Behind this strange boy comes Brad.

"Hey cutie. Wow! You look amazing! Ready to go?"

* * *

Okay so Here is this part but I will make another.

COMMENT IT!!

* * *


	7. Punch and the Truth

IM Drama

* * *

**(There is no IM in this part)**

Cady and Aaron are back together.

Bradley likes Gretchen and the other way around.

Cady helped Gretchen learn how much Bradley likes her after she walked in on a bad IM.

Bradley has a gift for Gretch.

When Bradley went to pick up Gretchen for their date someone else was in his way.

Chase is going out with Maranda (a new girl at school).But she is "more than flirting" with Aaron and Bradley.

Karen loves Jordan. They are now a thing.

Regina likes Aaron (her ex) even though she just broke up with him. She is trying to get him back.

Regina and Maranda have a plan to help Maranda get out of her relationship.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love to get comments and suggestions! Keep them coming! OH and I almost forgot..thanks to XDjoeyjonasXD, and xcountrygurlx for adding some new comments! I would really appreciate it for some critique too...just to make my stories better! Thanks! If you like this story you might enjoy my new one called Your WHAT!?

* * *

"Gretchie, who is he?" Bradley said, hidden behind this 5-8 jock. Gretchen, in shock, finally speaks up, "Hey Brad, this is Jake, Jake..Brad, my boy friend." :-O That is what

Jake's face was like. "So I'm guessing this is a bad time?" "No, just come on in. Me and Bradley are gonna go on a date and you can stay here with the girls." Now to

picture Jake..he was a nice, tall ,GORGEOUS boy. Whenever he smiled it was a dream. Nice brown hair and tan skin covered his body. So of course the girls were happy

to have him with them. Bradley on the other hand was suspicious. "Hey babe, who is this Jake guy?" Brad brought up as they were in the car. "Umm nothing. So where

are we going?" Gretchen kept trying to change the subject. It took about 15 minutes (which felt like forever) for them to get the Santana Beach (made up). "Okay honey,

cover your eyes. No peeking." He started to giggle like a little girl. Gretchen was freaking out. She started shaking she was so happy. "Baby, where are you taking me?"

"Right….HERE! Open your eyes." Gretchen's eyes have never seen anything so pretty. It was a small round table with two chairs and a couple candles to cover it. "Oh

wow! Brad, how did you do this? All for me? I love you." Brad wanted his gift to be a surprise so all he said back was, "Yes."

* * *

Now back at the house the girls and Jake were on the couch watching a movie. The order was Cady, Regina, Jake, Maranda, and then Karen. Notice that the two single

girls (except for the cheating Maranda) are next to Jake. Regina, like a slut she is, wispered into Jakes ear, "Hey baby, follow me." She has this look on her face and

winked. "Hey guys I'm kinda hungry so I'm going to get a snack." "Me too. Grab me a granola bar, Reg." Begged Cady. "Nah.." Regina wasn't really getting a snack. "I'll

go too." Jake was following her like she insisted. They went through the kitchen like they were getting food, then left for Gretchen's room. "What are we doing?" Jake

was very curious. He had an idea but wanted to make sure. "You will see." She then grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. She sat down on her knees and he sat

right next to her. They started talking for about 1 minute until Regina pushed him on his back. She got to the side and next thing you know they were making out on her

bed. It was something you would never want to walk in on. A few minutes later she got tired of making out but they stayed in the room and talked, for most of the time

* * *

Back down stairs they all were still watching the movie. "What's taking them so long? I'll go find them." Maranda got up and left to go see what was going on. She went

through the kitchen and then realized 'I bet they are in Gretch's room.' She walked quietly up to the bedroom and opened the door. "Hey! I wanna have some fun too.

That movie is boring!!" Next thing you know Maranda, Jake, and Regina were all pretty much on top of the poor boy. He enjoyed it.

* * *

At the beach, Gretchen was so quiet. "Hey what is wrong with you? Are you okay?" Brad wanted know what was wrong with her. "Its Jake. See he was me ex-boyfriend

in New Jersey, when I went there for camp we had a very very close connection. He always said that he would come and rescue me and we would live happily ever after.

AND now he has decided to chase after me. The thing is I still love him. But I still love you and the thing we did at camp couldn't change anything. We sat together at the

meeting around the campfire and he whispered to me to follow him. I had no clue where we were going. I was led right into his cabin. We didn't do JUST making out. I

hate myself for it. That is why I love you, because you won't hate me and you won't push me to things like that." She started to cry at the memory. "I was just so excited

to see him that I forgot about tonight. And I kinda forgot about that one night with him. I'm sorry." "Hey sweetheart, its okay. We all make mistakes and well I had some

of mine. But I do want to know one thing…do you love me enough to..(he got on his knee)..well not marry me but wear this promise ring?" Brad knew he was IN LOVE

with her, he wanted her for himself and to hold her forever. "I'm not sure. I want to but I wanna think about it." She was shivering it got to be that cold. They headed

home and when they got there they had a great kiss goodnight. On the way home though, she was thinking about things. Would she promise him? Or would she want

to re-see Jake? Does she want what Jake and her had again? Or does she want it with Bradley? How would I do it again though? How will I tell Brad no? How would I

tell Jake no? It was question to question.

* * *

Now at home the two girls left on the couch got bored. They went upstairs (knowing that is where they are) and well had their mouths opened at the sight. The thing is,

Jake had gone downstairs before, gotten punch for five (knowing the others would come up) and then well adding his own special recipe (If you know what I mean). He

brought the cups up and gave the 2 to the girls and all 3 of them drank them until their hearts stopped. Jake had a plan to well get them all in, "Hey girls. I forgot to

bring your drinks to you before. Here you go." He then handed then to Cady and Karen.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!Sorry about that guys. I just wanted to well make it long but then have it tense. KEEP READING PLEASE! R&R!!Love you all!Thanks for reading so far!  
KENZI!


	8. SHOPPING!

IM DRAMA

* * *

Sorry about the "no IMs." I decided to take a break from them. Please comment. Oh and THIS IS RATED T!! SO SOME OF THIS PART (ON A LITTLE) HAS A LITTLE BIT OF WELL TEEN THINGS! IT IS NOT MAJORLY BAD! THANKS!!

* * *

Last time:

JAKE!!

"Follow me.."

"We didn't do JUST making out."

"…wear this promise ring?"

"..drinks to you before. Here you go."

* * *

After the kiss the two lovers went inside finding no one on the first floor. "GUYS!!" Bradley and Gretchen yelled for them. Next they searched the basement. Nope, no

one was there. They ran up stairs and into the office. "OH MY GOSH!!" They heard Cady scream. "UHHHH" That time it sounded like Maranda. They ran into the

bedroom. Mouths opened wide. 4 girls under a cover and 1 boy well not..wow. All the girls giggled. "Girls? What are you doing?" Gretch wanted to know.

"Hehehe..well having

some fun. Better than that boring movie. Why?" "GET SOME CLOTHES ON AND MEET ME IN THE OFFICE!!" Gretchen was p.o.ed now! Brad and Jake hung out down

stairs for a while. "Are you all okay?" "Yea, now that Jake is here." Gretchen was too mad to talk to them so she sent Jake and Bradley home and called the girls' parents and

told them they were spending the night. They were too drunk to drive home, or in that case go home. The next morning was a hang over for everyone except

Gretchen.

BBRRIINNGG!!

Gretchen picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, its Jake."

"Hey. Don't call me baby anymore. I'm not yours."

"Look I'm having a party tomorrow night. Come?"

"I don't know..we are all tired. And mad at you."

"Well just show up if you want. Everyone will be there."

She hung up. Well it would be fun. I bet that no one would be there though. I'm bored so I'll go. "GIRLS!!SHOPPING TRIP!! There is a party tomorrow. We need some

outfits." All the girls got there and ran for the bathroom. The mall is about 1 ½ hours away. They went to American Eagle, Aerie, Hollister, Abercrombie (which they

didn't buy anything is..too expensive) and then they were heading to the foodcourt when they passed Victoria's Secret. "Let's go in!" Karen said. "Why? We have enough

undies." "Yea but we might need some more cuter ones for tomorrow..if you know what I mean." Regina backed up. So the four girls went in and bought 4 pairs of

thongs, 2 short shorts, and 2 bras. They decided that they could share their clothes. Except for Maranda, she was a little smaller in the waist, and bigger up top. Cady

was going to wear a small pink cami with a pair of white short shorts, Regina is wearing a strapless dress (above the knee), Karen loves jeans, she picked out a dark

pair of apple bottoms with a hollister shirt, and then Maranda is wearing a tank top with shorts.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry it is short but I had no clue what else to right. R&R  
Thanks,  
Kenzi


End file.
